Carchase Chronicles
by L. Carchase
Summary: Lacey Carchase is a shadow hunter at the London Institute. What will happen when she wakes up, beaten and bloody, with no recollection of how it happened; or how she ended up in New York. What happens when she embarks on a journey to discover who is behind it with her new allies Alec, Isabelle, and Jace? Who stole Lacey's memories? Who won't make it to the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! It might be confusing at first, but it'll be great! Please review! =) **

**1: Fog**

A thick stream of blood dripped into her deep, dark eyes from the long, ragged cut across her forehead. She fumbled to dig in her pocket, yanking out the silver stele, which shined in the dim evening light, she grimaced. The stele burned against the skin of the crook of her elbow, she winces but makes no sound; the pain was vaguely familiar but her memories were still foggy. Gazing slowly around her, the scene in the dark slowly became clearer. The grimy alleyway was splattered in blood, is that mine? She thought worriedly. Climbing steadily to her feet, she decided to test her balance, but she leaned heavily against the wall. Her shoulder burned, worse than all the hell fires in the world, she reached over her shoulder pressing her fingers lightly on the skin. Her jacket and undershirt had been ripped clean through; she cried out in pain and felt the warm blood on her fingers. It was a demon bite from what she could tell. A nasty one. What had happened to her? Why couldn't she remember?

Her head felt dizzy and she rubbed her eyes, trying to concentrate. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered, and ordered herself to ignore the pain. She couldn't recall how she got here. Or why she was covered in blood, her own. Her mind flashed to Derek. His angular jaw, dark hair, and even darker eyes; Derek could help her. She would just have to make it back to the Institute.

Inhaling deeply she shoved the stele into her pocket, and kept a hand on the hilt of her blade. She jumped slightly as the trashcans beside her rumbled, "Raziel," She hissed through her teeth. Despite her aches and pains she kicked aside the metal can, "What the hell? Shoo!" She muttered under her breath, shooing away a scrawny gray tabby.

Her heart stopped, could it be? It was a ring. Hers. The Carchase family ring; she'd recognize the symbol anywhere. The half moon that swooped gracefully around the 'C' for Carchase. Her eyes zoomed down to her hand; her own polished ring was proudly on her finger the elegant sliver shining in the dim street lights. No it wasn't hers. There was only one other ring like this. She seized the ring, cupping it in her hand as she ignored the screaming agony in her muscles; she dashed out of the alleyway and out into the street. The Institute, she had to reach the Institute Derek could—_Holy shit_. She thought. Am I in _New York_?

* * *

The boy slowly seeped into consciousness. He bolted upward, reaching for his blade, only to discover it wasn't there. His big, emerald eyes scanned the room. _Oh, I'm back at the_ _Institute._ He thought to himself and fell back onto his bed his midnight colored curls falling over his eyes as always; crossing his arms behind his head. The last thing he recalled was patrolling the streets with Lacey; she must have brought him back. It didn't occur to him that he didn't realize he didn't fall asleep while patrolling the streets at this exact moment; but he'd remember soon enough. He yawned closing his eyes; he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something was different. It felt as if half of him were gone, then he realized. He swung his legs out of bed, she was his parabatai, why couldn't he feel her? It felt not as if she was dead, but as if she was gone, missing. It was happening again...he had to find her now.

_"Shit."_ He cursed aloud, rushing to his door, he threw the door open and marched down the hallway. His squared jaw showed how tense he was, his eyes were wide as his slender figure slid to a stop in front of the door. "Derek!" He yelled, creating quite a ruckus as he pounded on the thick wooden door in the silent corridor. "Wake up!" He yells, pounding his fist on the door. "I'm coming in!" He yelled, and turned the knob only to find that it was locked. He stepped back, positioning himself to kick in the door, when Jenny trailed out into the hallway in a hot pink attire.

"By the Angel! Blake! It's three in the morning. Go to bed idiot." She said, rubbing her eyes. Black smudges from unwashed makeup appear under her eyes, as she glares at him; her own almond shaped eyes narrowed why she burned him with her poisonous gaze.

"Jenny, this is important. I don't know where Lacey is." He said, she raises a thin eyebrow at him and then sighs.

"So? Didn't you consider she's asleep? Or just outside getting some fresh air? London is very pretty at night." Jenny exclaimed, and then crossed her slender arms across her chest.

"I would know." He said and then began to pound on Derek's door again. "Why isn't he answering?" Blake muttered under his breath. Jenny shoves him out of the way and kicks in the door; she strolled in almost casually and gazed slowly around the room. Her heart-shaped jaw tensed, and it showed how worried she really was.

"He's not here either." Jenny said, and glanced around the messy room. His bed was unmade as usual, his weapons scattered along the floors. The only thing that was different was the window; the window was wide open a slight breeze blowing the curtains into the room. "Should we be worried?"

"Very." Blake replied in a solemn voice. The twins were missing.

* * *

She let her mouth fall open as she walked along the littered streets of New York. _How did I get here?_ She asked herself for the millionth time already. Her dark eyes remained wide as she strides less confident than usual on the sidewalk. _How am I going to find the Institute?_ Her hand slid into her pocket and she retrieved her stele. It burned against her skin as she drew another iraze, the first wasn't working correctly against the demon bite.

This was bad, but it only made her move quicker. She froze, spotting the pointed top of the church-like building, the Institute. She broke into a sprint her mind growing more and more foggy as she moved; tears prickled at the back of her eyes. Her muscles tightened and pulled towards each other, refusing to work. Then she saw the fair haired boy, he was absolutely beautiful; and everything about him screamed shadow hunter. The dark attire and the hilt of a blade from under his jacket; she couldn't be mistaken. She reached her slender arm out to him, her long fingers brushing against his black clothing as he walked soundlessly by her. He froze under her hand, and pulled back, clearly surprised. Her straight black hair fell around her in waves as she tumbled backwards; she was unable to stand now. A pair of arms caught her and swung her up into his arms; the fair haired boy. His amber colored eyes surveyed her face, which was beginning to drain of all color, as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Institute...have a demon bite..." She struggled to say. He raised an eyebrow and then began to stride down the sidewalk at an urgent pace. She fought to stay awake, but she could barely move much less fight against what her body craved.

"What's your name?" The boy demanded. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped. _I should explain myself first. What am I thinking I don't have time for that!_ She thought to herself.

"Carchase..." She said, her vision fading fast. "My name is Lacey Carchase..." Then her world faded black.

* * *

**Please review! And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! It took me longer than I wanted to post this chapter but I finally got it up, enjoy!**

**2: The Institute**

Jace waited anxiously in the elevator, Lacey was still and unconscious in his arms. He set her down, making it so she could lean on the wall of the elevator. Her head drooped forward and her dark hair fell in layers covering her face, Jace shuddered with her long dark hair, and tall but slender figure she reminded him of Isabelle. The elevator door slid open and he scoops her into his arms, where she hung limply. "Alec go get Hodge." Jace said as he passed a frozen Alec in the corridor. Alec's blue eyes were wide at the sight of Jace carrying a limp girl in his arms while covered with blood.

"Who is that?" He demanded, racing after Jace who didn't slow down. "Are you hurt you're covered in blood!"

"No, go get Hodge!" Jace shouted, pushing the door open to the infirmary. He set her down on one of the twin beds and ripped off her jacket with his nimble fingers. She was bleeding more than he originally thought. She had deep claw marks all down her arm and one across her torso; all the scratches were only half healed from the faded iraze marks in the crook of her elbow. He seize his own stele from his pocket, drawling another; she winced but didn't wake as he pressed it against her skin and drew another mark. Alec rushed into the infirmary; and slams his hands down on the other side of the bed. He stared Jace head on, his eyes demanding an answer.

"What happened?" He asked, shoving some of his dark hair from his eyes.

"She saw me and fainted." Jace said sarcastically. Alec glared at him, and then turned as Hodge slid into the room; he was carrying a variety of bottles in his arms as he approached them. Hodge sets the bottles down on the bedside table; he gazes down at the girl. She stirs as Hodge examines the wounds, Jace wasn't paying attention to that though.

"Who is she?" Alec asked. Hodge swiftly glanced up for a moment as he mixed together a slave and Jace helped him turn Lacey on her side as he lathers it on the un-healing, fresh demon bite.

"She said her name was Lacey Carchase." Jace said, and watched Hodge's hands freeze for a moment, and then Hodge composed his face again. Alec seemed to notice but didn't push it from his mind as Jace did. Jace watches as Hodge finished and then stared at the fading iraze's on her arms. Lacey's wounds had begun to heal at a slow pace; but she was matted from head to toe in dried blood.

"Where'd you find her?" Hodge asked, tugging a grey, wool blanket over her.

"She fell on me." Jace said simply. Then he explained all he knew about Lacey Carchase.

* * *

Lacey eased open her eyes slowly, her muscles burned like hell as she shifted around in the bed; all her muscles were very sore. Lacey pressed her lips together she couldn't recall what happened; only that the fair-haired shadow hunter picked her up and most likely brought her here. She props herself on her elbow, and glances around, the room was familiar to any shadow hunter who imposed on another Institute; the infirmary. Gingerly she sat up, she was alone. She shivered her black jacket was lying in tatters on the bedside table as if someone had ripped it apart. Placing her feet on the floor she attempted to stand up, "Shit." She cursed as her feet gave out from under her. She was still very weak; and the runes weren't working; she gazed over at the crook of her elbow, there was a freshly drawn rune in thick black ink on her arm. Scrambling to stand she heard the heavy door swing open. Lacey gripped the sheets and managed to lean on the bed, and she saw a boy about the age of the one who brought her here. His bright blue eyes scanned her face as he made his way towards her; his black bangs fell particularly into his eyes.

"What are you doing trying to stand?" He asked, pulling her up and letting her take a seat on the bed.

"I was just wondering where I was." Lacey replied. "It's the New York Institute, isn't it?" She questioned, he sat on the bed opposite of her.

"Yes," He said. She sighed, _so this is New York. _She thought to herself.

"If you don't mind I was supposed to take you to Hodge, our tutor, as soon as you woke up." He said. She nodded and then stood up, her legs were strong enough to stand barely.

"Let's go." Lacey said, even though her anxiousness was growing. "What's your name?" She asked as he held the door open for her.

"Alec Lightwood."

* * *

"Did you check all the rooms?" Jenny questioned as she raced down the hallway. Blake seemed quite disturbed as he shut the door to Lacey's room and slowly made his way towards her.

"You need to see this." Blake said in a low voice. Jenny strides up to the doorway, and her mouth falls open, her eyes growing wide. Lacey's room was trashed. Most of her weapons were broken or scattered around the room; her bed overturned along with most of her furniture. This wasn't what made it so shocking though, the usually tidy room was nothing compared to the pool of dry blood staining the hard wood floor; it was centered right under the wide open window. Jenny gazes over her shoulder at Blake, his face grim.

"What does this mean? It she dead?" Jenny cried, breaking into small soft sobs. Blake turned to her, and then petted her hair.

"She's not dead. I would know. She's-she's just out of reach. I can feel it." Blake said, he pulled Jenny out of the room. "Stop crying." He ordered. She gazed up at him; she knew she shouldn't be crying. Lacey was a shadow hunter, they all were; it was apart of everyday life; minus the tears. She roughly wiped away her salty tears.

"What am I supposed to do Blake? Both of them are missing. It's no coincidence that they are twins, and that they both disappeared on the same night!" She argued, he yanked her into his arms, embracing her. Jenny was caught off guard, she remained still, her eyes wide. He pulled back and stared at her straight on.

"We're going to find them, alive. No demon can get through the Institute's defenses; someone did this and we will find them." He said in a low voice. "Now, go send a message to your parents, we'll need their help. While you do that I'll try a tracking rune in both of their rooms." Blake said and Jenny nodded at every word he spoke.

"Okay," She said as he stepped back into Lacey's room, leaving the door wide open behind him. Jenny rushed to the library, letting the heavy door slam closed behind her. Her face was tear stricken, which made her leftover make-up streak her face. It was one of her favorite rooms; the fireplace was lite and shined light into the darkest shadows of the room; it was all the light she needed. Her eyes zoomed around the room, her mother had taught her how to contact her in case of an emergency. Jenny quickly jogged over to the desk, and seized the nearest scrap of paper along with her stele. Jotting a few words down on the paper she drew the swirling rune over her words and threw it into the lit fire. Now all they could do was wait. Jenny froze as the heavy door slammed closed behind Blake; his face was bright red with anger.

"The damn rune doesn't work." He said in a defeated voice.

* * *

Alec lead Lacey to the library, she remained silent as they walked and muttered a quiet thanks as he held the door open for her. She seemed nervous about meeting Hodge; but Alec couldn't help shake the feeling that Hodge knew her or at least he knew of her. He glanced over his shoulder; she may bare a small resemblance to Isabelle but she moved different. She moved cat-like, almost like Jace, but more cautious not as reckless as Jace. She froze at the doorway, even as Alec continued ahead. Isabelle was sitting in a chair, wearing a short black dress, with her usual boots and fishnet tights. Jace stood leaning on the back of it, his amber eyes raking Lacey up and down. Finally there was Hodge, he sat at the desk, a cup of steaming tea in his hand. Alec took a seat next to Isabelle in the other empty chair. While she stood like an intruder in the doorway.

"Please Lacey, come and have a seat." Hodge said, rising to his feet and gesturing to the empty seat in on the other side of the desk. _She looks almost scared._ Alec thought as she stepped forward and took the seat.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, Hodge glanced to Jace.

"You told Jace when he brought you here." Hodge replied. "I think this would be more comfortable for you if we introduce ourselves first. I am Hodge, this is Isabelle Lightwood, and her brother Alec Lightwood, and then this is Jace Wayland." He said gesturing to each of them. Lacey's eyes scanned their faces memorizing the face to the name. "Would you like to tell us what happened?" Hodge asked Lacey.

"I would, but I don't exactly remember." Lacey said, "The last thing I remember was returning to the London Institute, and then nothing. I woke up in that alleyway here. I don't remember anything." She said, "I don't exactly know what happened, if I knew why I was here then I would tell you." Alec noticed how scared she sounded.

"Your from the London Institute?" Hodge asked to clarify.

"Yes, if you don't mind I would actually like to send them a message to let them know I'm alright." She said, Hodge nodded.

"Of course." He replied. "Would you like to send a fire message? It's the fastest way." He asked, she nodded quickly, and pulled out her stele.

Alec couldn't see what she wrote but she scribbled down a few words; and then drew the large swirling rune; her hand trembling slightly. She didn't hesitate but she strides towards the fire and threw in the message. She watched the flames eat the paper and the thick, black ink of the rune ignite. She glanced down at her arm and her face drained of all color.

"My parabatai rune..." She said lifting her forearm up to the light, her fingers brushing over the skin. "It's half destroyed." There was a cry in her voice, but she didn't dare shed a tear.

"What?" Isabelle asked. Lacey spun around and held out her arm to show them all. Acid had been poured over the rune; it was obvious that whoever had done this to her made it just so she couldn't feel her parabatai. It was clear to them now, Lacey had been put here on purpose. Whoever done this to her knew exactly what they were doing; and they wanted Lacey here for a reason.

* * *

The boy with lengthy dark hair and even darker eyes strides casually into the Institute. He made his way upstairs and could hear _them_ in the library. _How can I get them out of there? _He thought, and then peered into the slightly open doorway. Jenny and Blake sat in the chairs by the desk, Jenny had dark purple shadows under her eyes from no sleep as well as Blake. The boy silently removed his stele from his pocket and inhaled deeply, stepping away from the library doors he pressed it hard into his skin, drawing the black, thick lines. The soundless rune. The boy rolled down his sleeves, hiding the destroyed parabatai rune. It was a mess of overlapping skin now. He removed his angel blade from the stealth, and strolled into the library. Jenny looked up, her eyes wide, he smiled; she couldn't see him but she thought she did. Blake didn't look up, he had slipped into a dreamless sleep. The slim boy stepped closer to Jenny and he angel blade down; she gasped as he lifted his arm up swiftly and strikes her on the back of the head with the hilt. Jenny didn't have time to make a sound, or even run away. Her head fell forward, and bright red blood began to stain her hair; he didn't care whether he killed her or not nor he didn't check if she was still alive. He took out a vile of sickly black liquid, demon blood, tilting Blake's head back he poured a steady stream of it into his mouth. Blake shuddered in his sleep, and jerked as if he was in pain. Then it came, a piece of paper shot out from the fire, the thick black ink or the rune fading. "Ah, finally." He muttered. He recognized her handwriting immediately and then shoved it in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I know the story might get a little confusing but for things to be come clearer keep reading! And answering some of your questions, unfortunately Clary doesn't come into this story. There is a flash of her, but this story is set one year before Clary and Jace meet. **

**3: Decisions**

Blake raced down the corridors, Jenny was tightly pressed against him as he kicked open the door to the infirmary. His damn stele was gone, as well as hers. Stolen. His eyes scanned the room and landed back on Jenny; she was barely alive. Bright red blood seeped out of the open wound on her head; it made her short straw colored hair appear orange instead of the natural color. He ripped open drawers, searching rigorously for an extra stele. Then he found it, the silver stele felt cold in his had as he leaned over her and drew the swirling rune in the thick black ink on her usually paler skin. "Damn it!" He cursed aloud. _Who could have done this? First Lacey and Derek are missing. And now Jenny is hurt. What the hell is going on!_ All these thought invaded his mind; he didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He went over to the bed, pulling a chair next to the bed, he sat and held her hand; and buried his head against the corner of the bed trying to figure out what was going on.

The sound of the elevator echoed through the Institute, he rubbed his eyes sitting up. He glanced at the light outside, it was morning already? He must have fallen asleep; he glanced at Jenny, she was asleep peacefully now; her breathing normal. He lightly brushed the tips of his fingers under the purple shadows appearing under her eyes; it would be best if she remained asleep. Untangling his hand from hers he slandered out into the hallway, making his way to the front of the Institute.

"Blake!" It was Jenny's mother, Kenia; she and Jenny's father ran the Institute. She marched towards him, she was short like Jenny and slender; her high heels ceased clicking on the floor as she stopped in front of him. She wore leather shadow hunter gear, new scratches and claw marks were made in the usually spotless leather. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," She apologized. Her black hair had a thick black headband to keep the bangs from her eyes, her mocha colored eyes scanned his face. "Blake? Is something wrong?"

He stared at her, "Lacey and Derek are missing, Jenny was also nearly killed earlier this morning in the library." He said in a rush. The words poured out from his mouth. Her eyes zoomed around the room.

"Where is Jenny?" She demanded. Sighing Blake lead her to the infirmary; Kenia pushed past him and rushed to the bedside; taking a seat in the chair the was occupied by him a few moments ago. "Thank you Blake for helping her." Kenia said, and glanced up at him as he leaned in the doorway; he still felt strange but he wanted her to leave Jenny alone now and help him search for Derek and Lacey. He watched Kenia fuss over her daughter, he felt his stomach twist; _What's happening to me! _Bile seemed to rise in his throat but he held it in.

* * *

"Here, these should probably fit you. We don't usually have many girl shadow hunters come through here." Isabelle said, handing her what seemed to be casual clothing. Lacey took it; she could feel her skin crawling already.

"Thanks," She said, Lacey shut the bathroom door behind her and heard Isabelle leave. The clothing was a simple V-neck white shirt, and a pair of jeans. Lacey sighed as she turned the shower on. Her mind still refused to work properly; the only thing she could recall was being in London, and then waking up in the alley way. The rest seemed like static in her mind. She pressed her palm to her head, feeling a headache coming on. _Why can't I remember?_ She ignored this thought and casted the others out of her mind. All she wanted to focus on was being clean right now. Lacey turned on the hot water to the point where steam filled the bathroom; streaks of sweat cut through the dried blood and she stripped off her clothing. Stepping into the shower she refused the urge to cry out as the hot water burned her skin; she scrubbed vigorously and her pores singed with cleanliness. She glanced down at the stream of water that swirled down into the drain. It was blood red, she felt sick and stepped out of the shower; wrapping a towel around herself. Her long hair clumped together and curled at the ends. She leaned over and gagged, she felt the vile contents of her stomach churn unpleasantly in her stomach; and then in her throat. She vomited, emptying her stomach. She flushed the toilet and then moved to the sink; she rinsed her mouth it had been years since she'd thrown up. And Lacey absolutely hated it. Lacey quickly changed and combed her fingers through her hair, and then she stepped out of the bathroom. Goose bumps began to form on her skin as the cool air of the room flowed into the humid bathroom. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought. She wanted to remember, but she couldn't. Her mind simply didn't want to work. She strides out into the hallway, closing her temporary room door behind her. A headache hit her like a brick in the face, she pressed her palm to her head, she didn't feel right at all. She could hear a pair of footsteps moving towards her, but she ignored them.

"Hey Lacey, are you okay?" A male voice said. She glanced up it was the boy with the clear blue eyes-Alec-he gingerly placed a hand on her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, brushing him away. "I think I would like to see Hodge."

"He's eating breakfast with the others in the dinning room, I'll take you there." He said, she nodded.

"Thank you." She mutters as he leads her through the long corridor. The New York Institute resembled theirs, but the layout was different. She could almost imagine Jenny, Derek, or Blake coming around the corner; but that was impossible, they were all in London. At least they would know where she is now. She could very clearly remember the fire message she sent, _I'm okay, in New York. Strange things are happening, please send someone to the New York Institute._ Alec stopped in front of the closed doors, and she didn't notice him until she bumped into him. "Oh, sorry." She said, her face flushing red with embarrassment. He swung open the door, allowing her to walk through first. Jace, Isabelle, and Hodge sat at the table; they all glanced up as she entered and Alec behind her.

"Oh, good morning Lacey." Hodge said loudly, his nose buried in a book as he munched down on dry toast. She hesitantly took a seat across from Jace who still raked his eyes up and down her. Alec seemed uncomfortable and took the vacant seat next to Isabelle.

"Is London nice?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yes, but New York is very different in my opinion." Lacey said, she had never really taken the time to take in London; but she knew the city like the back of her hand. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest; she couldn't think about London now. She couldn't keep her panic down; _how can they all be so calm?! _Her mind screamed. _Well they didn't wake up beaten and bloody in an alley. _Her mind argued back. She swallowed hard and plucked a piece of dry toast onto her empty plate; but she didn't make a move to eat it right away instead she pulled it apart piece by piece.

"How are you feeling today Lacey? Any memories coming into the light?" Hodge asked. She took a deep frustrated breath through pursed lips.

"None." She muttered. Hodge seemed quite disappointed. "I think..." She hesitated; this wasn't the normal hesitation, this was the hesitation that you make before you might make a mistake. "I think I want to see the silent brothers." She kept her eyes on Hodge as she spoke; but her fingers crushed the bread into a flat piece of crust. Lacey had never met a Silent Brother, but she knew what they could do; if letting one of the Brothers dig around in her head was the only way to discover what happened then so be it.

"Alright then, I shall send them a message and Alec and Jace can escort you to the Silent Brothers." Hodge said, rising from the table. Lacey's fingers curled around the edge of the table. She glanced to Alec, who wasn't paying attention to her, and then to Jace who was twisting a ring on his finger. She snuck a gaze down at the ring that was still proudly on her own finger; the Carchase ring. She wondered what Jace's last name was; he obviously wasn't a Lightwood; but if he was here...his parents were dead. She glanced at him, and let her eyes rake him up and down like he had been doing to her. He caught her watching him and she stood up.

"Excuse me," She said politely, and wondered out of the room. Her head began to pound against her skull again, she would need to see the Silent Brothers soon she couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

Blake stood in the alleyway; he was masked in the early morning light as the sun started to rise. Light purple shadow had colored the ivory skin under his eyes; he pulled out his blade. Something didn't feel right about the alley, maybe it was the slight metallic scent of blood that lingered on the walls; but maybe it was the feeling that he couldn't shake that he was being watched. _I wish Lacey were here._ He thought, but quickly shook it away. They didn't know where Lacey was, the damn tracking rune didn't work, and they never heard anything back from her. It must be a demon or something that has her; but they didn't know what, when, or where. Kenia had most likely contacted the Clave when Jenny calmed down. Blake remembered how disturbed she was when she woke up. She was screaming, it was the high pitched sound that made his insides churn. It wasn't a regular scream either; she was only screaming one word. _No he wouldn't do that to Jenny, he couldn't have. _Blake instantly pushed the name from his mind.

Blake shuddered inwardly. Derek was missing too. _Why was she screaming that name? _He thought to himself. She wouldn't stop screaming either, Kenia covered her mouth and embraced Jenny, but Jenny had shoved her away and began to sob. That was about the point Blake couldn't stand being in the room any longer. He almost couldn't stop himself from racing up to her and trying to hold her. But he couldn't do that. It was pointless; she would have just pushed him away too. Jenny couldn't possibly feel the same way he felt about her. he pushed these thought out of his head, he didn't want to think about Jenny right now. Blake just wanted to focus on finding Lacey and Derek.

He coughed, sputtering, and then leaned over and emptied the contents of his stomach on the grimy brick wall. _Am I sick?_ He thought; but he couldn't be sick. He had to search. He did have to admit though, he felt sick, as if something inside of him was wrong. His insides burned as whatever was left in his stomach began to make its way up to his mouth. He bended over again, this time it was a different feeling; his throat burned like fire, his mouth had a bitter taste, his lips curled back and what appeared to be a small amount of jet-black liquid sprayed the side of the building. He froze staring at it in surprise. _Is that demon blood?! _His insides flipped and squeezed themselves. He felt sick again but there was nothing left in him to vomit. _I have demon blood in me...what the hell is going on?! _His mind screamed searching for answers. He couldn't think his mind was racing to fast, his muscles ached, and his stomach did a summer-sault. He was Nephilim he wasn't supposed to have demon blood in him. He killed demons, he wasn't one of them; was he? His mind was playing tricks on him. _I have to tell Kenia. _He turned to leave and froze dead staring at the tall, slim figure who had been watching him; they crossed their arms an amused smile on their face. Blake had no reason to be alarmed, but strangely he was.

"It's you..." he choked out, his throat closing. "What did-what did you do to me?" He demanded, his voice shaking and his muscles shaking. The figure cocked their head to the side and watched in silence as Blake's figure crumpled against the concrete and he slowly drifted out of consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I think this chapter is going to be really AWESOME! Please enjoy!**

**4:The Silent Brothers**

Lacey sat in the back seat of the taxi, her legs were pressed up against Jace's and Alec's as she sat uncomfortably in-between them. There was no conversation on the way there, and Lacey didn't want any either. Her head continued to pound against her skull as if it wanted out of her head; she could still feel anxiety rising in her chest. She was nervous about others being in her head; mostly because no one else except her had ever been in her head. She glanced over at Jace, he was staring out the window, his amber eyes scanning the city that he'd probably already seen a thousand times. She gazed over at Alec, she felt her heart begin to pound. _Stop._ Her mind commanded quickly. Lacey didn't want any attachments; she'd be leaving back to London soon enough anyway. All she wanted to focus on was getting her head straight. She pressed her palm against her head, and she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Jace was staring at her again, she shot a glance at him quickly and put her hand down. "You okay?" He whispered so softly that she had to lean in to hear him.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." She whispered back, using the same soft whisper. She felt his fingers press once more against her arm before he dropped his hand. The taxi halted to a stop and she was thrusted forward and then jerked back by her seat belt; she rubbed her fingers around her now bruising mid-section.

"We're here." The driver said, sounding a little impatient. Alec thrusted a handful of bills to the driver and climbed out of the car; Lacey swiftly followed suit and bumped into Jace's chest. He took her by the shoulders and held her back. She felt her face flush and she mumbled an apology. Her eyes scanned the abandoned graveyard; _this must be the entrance to the City of Bones. _She thought and then looked around; Jace and Alec had already started walking away without her. Alec paused in front of a tomb; it was gray stone with an angel and a quote in Latin. Even though she was fluent in the language; she didn't bother to read it, her head hurt too much to read right now. She stumbled into the dark, Alec took out his witch light and the bluish glow lit the pathway.

"Be careful, the stairs are uneven." Alec warned, Lacey nodded and stepped forward, trying to walk in Jace's precise footsteps. She tripped forward but caught herself on the wall. Jace glanced back at her as she shuddered inwardly; as her fingers brushed against the skull of a past shadow hunter. It hadn't occurred to her that this is where they're all buried. One day, one of these skulls would be her. Jace leaned forward; this time a little too close to her face.

"If your scared you can hold my hand." He said, a smirk on his face as he offered her one of his hands. She pursed her lips, she didn't enjoy being talked to like a child; and she couldn't tell if Jace was being nice or a dumb ass.

"No I'm not scared." She said maybe a little too quickly. She strides in front of Jace, knowing he was still smirking. She heard Alec stop and she froze to a stop she wasn't sure what he was doing; she turned to glance at Jace again but let out a cry of surprise as one of the Silent Brothers appeared beside her. His mouth was sewn shut and he had no eyes, the light from the witch light made the features of his face even more frightening. She recollected herself, the silent brother ignored her and was obviously talking to Alec. She glanced down, her hand was in Jace's as a brother and sister may hold hands; he smirked at her and she frowned. She had been scared but had she really grabbed his hand? She shook his hand out of hers and let her hands sink deep in her pockets. This was going to be awful. She could already feel it.

_"Follow me."_ The Silent Brother said; his voice echoed in her thoughts and sent a chill down her didn't jump this time; she didn't want Jace to know that she was scared. The stairs ended and they were lead into a circular room; Lacey noticed both Alec and Jace stopped near the edges of the room. Alec's eyes encouraged her to go forward, she hesitantly stepped into the center of the room. _What are they doing? _She wondered as the Silent Brothers surrounded her. "_Are you ready?" _The Silent Brother questioned. She glanced around she knew there was more than one but they appeared to look the same almost. Stitched mouths, and no eyes.

"Yes," She said, her voice shaking. She closed her eyes, there was no other way to hide how afraid she actually was. She felt them invade her mind, flashes of her past flooded into her mind.

_"Let down your guard." _One of the Silent Brothers ordered. She slowly allowed them in, and felt them digging through her mind. She could see the scenes of her life flashing before her; Derek; Blake; Jenny; Kenia; the Institute; her parents; and then-

"Stop!" She screamed, crashing forward falling on her hands and knees. Tears were streaming down her face, and she wrapped her arms around herself as if to hold herself together. _What was that? _Her mind screamed. The sudden pain that burned down to her bones, _it felt like I was-being torn apart. _She shuddered, but she couldn't bring herself to gaze upward; she didn't want to see their faces right now.

_"I can conclude that your memories were violently stolen from you Lacey Carchase."_ A Silent Brother said. _"Only faint traces are left, but when I tried to access them you reacted." _

"It hurt." Lacey managed to say through the sobs. "It burned, I could feel it." She said.

_"I can still try to access them if you would like." _The Silent Brother said. Lacey's eyes flooded with tears just at the thought of the sudden pain again. She glanced over at Alec, and Jace; Jace's eyes were wide when he saw her tears as well as Alec's. She wiped away her tears and shakily climbed to her feet.

"Try it again." Lacey demanded. Her palms were covered in blood from where her nails had dug into her hand. She snapped her eyes closed, only few tears managed to squeeze through.

"Lacey..." Alec began, but was at a loss of words. The Silent Brother nodded, and then focused on Lacey's open mind. The chamber echoed with the sound of her high pitched scream that chilled Jace and Alec to the bone.

* * *

Jenny dabbed makeup on her face, adding color to her pale skin. She closed her eyes, that wasn't Derek. She had just been tired; it had to be a dream. She felt her fingers wonder to the back of her head; they ran along the place where a large bump would have occurred if not for the runes. Sighing she shook her head, Derek wasn't here; she would know or feel something. Her wet hair dripped down onto the shoulders of her t-shirt; she glanced at the door her mother stood there a grim expression on her face. Jenny dropped the eye shadow she had been clutching tightly in one hand until her knuckles turned white. "Ma?" She said quickly, her pulse racing. Kenia bit her lip. "Who?"

"They found Derek." Kenia said softly. Jenny's eyes widened, and she smiled. If Derek was found then Lacey would be found; everything could go back to normal now.

"Where is he? Is he in the infirmary?" She questioned excitedly. Kenia shook her head slowly, Jenny's stomach did a summer sault; she quickly began to think of the worst, her mind conjuring images of blood and mangled bodies.

"Then where is he?" She asked, her voice climbing several pitches. Kenia kept shaking her head, avoiding Jenny's eyes. "Where..." Jenny said, her voice trailing off. The back of her eyes began to prickle; and she felt vomit trying to come up she ignored it. "By the Angel, where is he!" She screamed. Kenia jumped and stared at Jenny with pity. "Mom...tell me." She said, steeling her voice along with most of her nerves. Kenia covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes and pointed down the hallway. Jenny glanced out the door and saw the dim light that shined through the open infirmary room door. She raced down the hallway to see what she already knew. Jenny peered in the room, stepping inside, she didn't scream as she thought she would when she saw one of her best friends bodies. Her mind was blank. Her eyes dry as she slowly moved forward. Derek had been laid down on the bed furthest from the door. He was splattered in blood, red and black; his skin was deathly pale. His eyes closed and there were deep claw marks in the front of his chest. "Derek..." She said, her voice breaking. Stopping beside his bed she reached up and brushed his dark hair gently out of his eyes; and then she stroked a finger down his cheek. Her hand shriveled away. This is real. _I saw you. I saw you last night. _She thought to herself. Her eyes scanned the swirls of blood that coated him, they were almost precise like the way runes were; but different, evil. She pushed it out of her mind. Derek wasn't evil. Why did that thought invade her mind. Her eyes scanned his face; pain filled her stomach and she doubled over falling to her knees. She clutched one of his cold hands in both of her clammy ones. "We're s-s-shadow hunters, and we don't cr-cry." She told to no one in general; but yet tears splashed against the concrete. She slammed her hands down on the concrete and let out a long wail. Derek was dead, and Lacey was still missing. She needed Blake here, but she didn't bother calling him; he wouldn't come. Kenia stood in the doorway, snapping her eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry." Kenia whispered to no one in general. _I was his guardian, and I was supposed to protect the Carchase children. I have failed._ Kenia thought to herself. Lacey Carchase may as well be the next body to be found.

* * *

_Where am I? _He wondered. He reached his hands out in front of him, or he attempted too. His muscles refused to work. _Why can't I move? _He panicked and struggled but a strong force caused him to remain motionless. He couldn't open his eyes ether, and all he heard was silence. _What's going on? What happened to me? _He thought back to the last memory he could recall. _The alleyway. Who was the shadow? _He thought and then he inhaled deeply; only to find that a heavy weight was holding down his chest, and causing his breathing to feel shallow. _Focus...have I ever been in a situation like this? _He thought trying to calm himself down. _No!_ His mind quickly screamed back. He took a steady, slow, and shallow breath. He couldn't stop the cool feeling that raced up his spine. He couldn't shake the thought that something terrible had happened. _Okay, I'll try to answer one question at a time._ _Where am I?_

_"In my hell." _A voice in the back of his mind roared, a cruel laugh chilling him to the bone. He opened his mouth to scream, but it refused; and he sat in the dark his mind screaming; struggling and trying to force the invader from his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is the end of chapter 4. I hope you all liked it; I know it took me a long time to write but I really had to think about it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews about chapter 4! I enjoyed reading your comments, and now I must ask. Are you ready for chapter 5? Please Review!**

**5:The Dream**

Lacey laid on the freezing, hard ground in the fetal position, pain coursed through her veins as she slowly slide open her eyes. A soft moan of pain escaped her lips as she sat up, and noticed how ridged and stiff her muscles felt. Her muscles felt as if they were on fire, and her head was pounding loudly in her ears. She gazed around, Alec was beside her, pulling pieces of hair from her eyes. "She's awake." He muttered to someone next to him.

_"From what I have gathered you were brought here by something else. I am not sure of much more, since your memories were so damaged. I can tell you though that you have a connection with someone; stronger than a parabati connection or any that I have seen_ _before."_ The Silent Brother said. Lacey struggled to sit up, but it was obvious she had no clue what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? What kind of connection?" She questioned, rising to her feet although her muscles screamed in complaint as she did. She glanced from the Silent Brother, to Jace, and then finally to Alec who shrugged; she shifted her gaze back to the Silent Brother.

_"You have a sibling correct?"_ The Silent Brother asked. Lacey nodded slowly, her mind conjured the last image she had of him; waving to her and Blake as they walked their separate ways to patrol the streets. He had the same face as Lacey, the irises of their eyes were the exact same shade; and although she was about two inches shorter no one could deny they looked almost exactly the same. Twins to be exact. _"You and him are twins correct?" _

"Yeah so?" Lacey asked, becoming a little defensive. She didn't have a reason for it, it just came naturally when anyone asked about a member of her family.

_"Interesting. It seems the connection between you goes deeper than appearance and_ blood." The Silent Brother said. She glanced towards Alec and Jace, and then shifted from foot to foot. _The connection? What does it mean? _She wondered to herself and then winced as she dug her nails into her hand.

"You mean like that thing everyone says with twins where they can hear each others thoughts?" Alec asked, and then gazed over at Lacey.

"I can't hear Derek's thoughts." She replied and then snuck a glance back over at the Silent Brother. "What type of connection?"

_"Funny, how you haven't noticed it by now."_ The Silent Brother said. Lacey felt her anxiousness and frustration clouding each other; and she dug her nails further into her hand, glaring into the empty space where the silent brother's eyes would have been.

"What is the connection?" She nearly yelled, her voice climbing higher in pitch and volume.

_"I am not completely sure, I haven't seen a case like this for a long time; but it may have to be intertwined with your past. I will call you back when I can tell you more." _The Silent Brother says, and begins to leave the room. He froze by the doorway, and peered over his shoulder; Lacey could feel his eyes burrowing into her as he stared. _"I can say that I am certain, you and him were not born with this connection. It seems to be more of a curse." _He adds. Lacey shuddered inwardly, was she cursed? Was Derek cursed? What did this connection between them mean? Lacey glanced at Alec and Jace; who both stared back at her.

"We should get back to the Institute." Jace said, his eyes meeting Alec's. Lacey followed them out in an extremely uncomfortable silence, she kept her eyes pointed at her feet. There was no way her and Derek were cursed, they couldn't be. Who could have cursed them? Her mind let these questions echo in her mind; each time they echoed back a new question managed to ring louder and join the echoes; and then she felt nothing. Lacey's head fell against Alec's arm, and her body slumped down in the seat of the taxi; both Jace and Alec shot worried expressions at each other.

"Lacey?" Alec asked softly, shaking her arm. He could feel her shivering every time he touched her. "Something's wrong." He hissed to Jace. Jace shot a lingering glance at the taxi driver; who was completely oblivious to the situation.

"What should we do?" Jace questioned, and then pushed Lacey's dark hair from her closed eyes. "Do you think it has to do with something that happened with the Silent Brothers?" He asked.

"They wouldn't have let her leave if she was going to faint as soon as she left." Alec said, and the taxi screeched to a halt. Jace threw a wad of bills at the man and then Alec gripped Lacey as he swing her into his arms. He was almost alarmed by how she was purely dead weight in his arms. "We need to take her to Hodge."

* * *

Jenny stood from the library window, peering through the curtains as flames erupted from behind the Institute smoke rising in great wells. She exhaled softly, and looked away; she wasn't interested in watching Derek be burned. Of course thought she was wearing only white, and the red runes she bore stood through the thin cloth. _How can you be dead? I saw you. I know I saw you. _She thought to herself, and then shut the curtains leaving her in the dark. She chuckled darkly to herself, but there was no real laughter in the air. She felt as if she was in the dark with not knowing what had been happening before; there was no other way to describe it. She'd seen Derek. That was real, she fingered the bump on her head again; yes. This was real.

"Jenny." She heard Blake's voice say. She spun around, she hadn't seen him in a while; which was very unusual.

"Blake?" She said as she turned around, but then her eyes widened as she gapped at nothing. There was no one there, nothing that could have spoken and no Blake. "Blake?" She called, sticking her head out into the hallway. "Where are you?" She questioned, her voice echoing in the hallway. But he wasn't there, and she retreats back into her room; letting the questions in her mind eat away at her. Come to think about it, she hadn't seen Blake since she woke up; she saw a flash of him leaving the room. But that was all she had seen of him in a while. Where was he? Now that she thought of it, he might be out looking for Lacey, but would he really be gone for this long? Inhaling deeply she sank down into a chair by the window, as the puffs of smoke grew; floating away and disappearing among the white clouds. _I saw you._ She thought to herself. _How can you be dead? _It didn't seem real, the whole world seemed to be a bit dimmer; and a bit numb. Then there was Lacey. Jenny didn't allow herself to wonder if Lacey was alive or dead. _I can't lose them both, but how can I think this way when I've already lost one of them? _She thought before burying her face in her hands.

* * *

"She seems to be fine," Hodge said, "You said she just fell unconscious?" He questions and then gazes back over to Jace and Alec.

"Yeah. We were just riding in the cab, and then she slumped over." Alec replied, and then shot a glance at Jace who was unusually quiet. Hodge turned back to Lacey and then sighed.

"I don't know what to say, she's perfectly fine. It may possibly be that her mind needs rest after the visit with the Silent Brothers." He said and then shot a lingering glance back at her. "If you'll excuse me, I must go check some information." He said and then rushed out of the room.

"Isn't he acting a little strange?" Alec asked, turning to Jace. Jace stared at his fingernails, and his golden eyes flashed upward to look at Alec.

"Hodge?" Jace asked to clarify.

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, he's defiantly hiding something." Jace said, and then jutted his chin out at Lacey. "Think it has anything to do with her being here?"

"I think it has everything to do with her being here." Alec replied. Jace's eyes raked Lacey's face and Alec scowled. _Why is he so interested in her?_ His mind growled. Lacey stirred uncomfortably in her sleep, and Alec turned to Jace. "Let's go see what Hodge is up too." He said, Jace nodded and lead the way out the door.

"Do you think he knows her?" Jace asked once they were in the hallway.

"I'm not sure, he didn't recognize her when he saw her, but when you mentioned her name...he seemed to know who she was." Alec said, he tilted his head forward, and then glanced around the empty corridor. Hodge always walked at a steady pace, but the library wasn't anywhere near here so where could he have gone? "Jace you go check in the library for Hodge, I'll look around in other places." He said, Jace walked down the hallway and turned near the end. Alec then turned after watching him walk away, and made his way to Hodge's private corroders.

"Hey Alec, have you seen Max? I found his book he's been looking for." Isabelle said, holding up the brightly colored manga.

"Nope, but have you seen Hodge?" He questioned. Isabelle halfway turned, and pointed down the hallway.

"I think he was going upstairs." She said, and walked off. Alec ventured down the hallway, and up the stairs. There had to be some connection between this Lacey Carchase and Hodge; he knew who she was. He knew.

* * *

Lacey's head pounded, it hurt too much to open her eyes, and her chest felt as if something heavy was sitting on her. She slowly took a few minutes to carefully open her eyes. The infirmary, that had to be where she was, she opened her eyes and bit back a scream. The room around her splattered with dry blood, and was only lit by dim candles. _Where am I?! _Her mind screamed. She glanced around, covering her mouth with her hand. She turned and saw Blake, he was on the bed beside her; chained down demonic symbols scrawled on his arms in thick black ink. His hair covered his eyes, and his skin was deathly pale with visible cuts covering exposed skin on his arms. "Blake?" She said almost soundlessly. She slid out of the bed, her feet hitting the cool, hard tile. She moved over to the side of his bed, he almost looked like he was asleep. "Blake wake up." She said, shaking his arm.

"Your not going to be able to wake him up." A deep, unfamiliar voice boomed. She jumped and sunk down to her knees, peering around the room.

"Who are you!" She growled loudly, demanding to know. Her eyes zoomed around the room, but they were unable to find the speaker.

"Hmm. Lacey Carchase. Your different from how he describes you." The voice said, seeming almost disappointed. "I thought it would be harder to steal your soul." Lacey's eyes widened. _My soul..._ Her mind went blank. She glanced around the room, _this isn't real. I'm with Jace and Alec. _She thought, and stood up.

"Who are you! What did you do to Blake?!" She screamed, picking up a long knife from a nearby table. "You can't have my soul!" She shrieked, her throat ached when she'd finished screaming. She felt something inside of her drop, as if a weight had been lifted.

"Ahh. There's the fight I heard about." He says, and then she felt nothing. Her vision went black, _I can't see! I can't see! I'm blind! _She panicked, her heart pounding out of her chest, she bolted forward and ended up on the floor. She opened her eyes, she was back at the Institute in New York. _What the hell was that? _She stood up, there was no way to know whether it was over of not; she glanced down at her belt, she had her angel blade. Lacey inhaled deeply and fell to her knees sobbing, all she could see was Blake, and the demonic runes that had been scrawled upon his skin. She removed the knife from her belt and bolted out the doors of the infirmary. She needed to find those runes. To know what they meant. _That man-Hodge-had to know! _She thought and glanced around the corridors.

"Alec! Jace! Isabelle! Hodge!" She shouted, searching for someone she had to know. A pair of footsteps came running up to her and she turned around to face the fair-haired boy, Jace.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" He questioned, seeing the angel blade in her hand.

"Where's the library? It's important." She said, his face dropped into a smirk.

"Your screaming as if you've been attacked, blades drawn, and all you wanted was a book?" He said, mocking her.

"Dumb ass, this is serious." She muttered pushing past him. "Now where's the library?" She questioned, he grabbed her wrist and lead her down the corridors, until they reached the double doors she broke free of his grasp and sprinted through the doors and into the room. She slipped her angel blade back into her belt, and ran to find the Gray book; there had to be different versions of the runes somewhere.

"What are you looking for?" Jace asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Demonic runes." She said, and he shut the Gray book.

"They wouldn't be there, they wouldn't be anywhere." He said, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"No. I saw them in my dream." She said, and she told him all the details of her dream. "I know they exist it was too real. A demon is involved and a powerful one." she says, and then glances back at him. There was pity in his eyes, in the features of his face.

"It was just a dream." He said.

"No. It was more than that." She said, "I know, I can feel it."


End file.
